Good things come to those who wait
by PixelatedHobo
Summary: Demyx has known Axel all his life. But now he is starting to question his feelings for Axel. Does he really like him as just a friend. But what does it matter, Axel is in love with somebody else...
1. Back to school

Good things come to those who wait…

Heavy footsteps thudded down the narrow alleyway. His heartbeat raced in his chest. Demyx was late yet again. Skidding round the corner in his clumsy fashion, he continued to sprint the familiar route. Taking the risk to glance at his watch momentarily, he cursed himself in his head. 15 minutes late already. Swerving in and out of the unfamiliar bodies that walked as if in a daze, Demyx had to try and restrain his clumsy nature from causing an accident. Finally he came to a halt, standing outside a tall block of flats. Spotting the beat up old mustang on the curb, the mousy brown haired boy felt a smile grow on his face. Catching his breath for a second before walking up to the door, he sighed. He probably wouldn't be awake anyway…

"Axel! Axel! I know you're in there! Your cars on the curb outside! Get off your lazy ass and let me in!"

Demyx yelled at the piece of wood restraining him from going in there and dragging the sleepy red head out of bed himself. He banged loudly on the door to try and wake the male inside. Sure enough, the door finally opened with a groan from Axel. Sadly, Demyx hadn't quite finished banging the door, sending a blow to Axel's nose.

"Ow! What the hell D! All I did was get up late, no need to punch me in the nose!"

Axel clutched his nose while whining. His wild red spikes more formally known as his hair were ruffled and out of place. Rushing forward, Demyx clung to Axel.

"I'm sorry Axe! I didn't mean to!"

"Ok! Ok! Jeez! No need to be so clingy!"

Letting go of the injured male, Demyx sniffed and pouted. He really was a drama queen. Axel sighed at this look, that he seemed to get regularly off his best friend, and pulled the over dramatic boy into a hug. The blonde felt his face go the same colour as Axel's hair. He quickly squirmed out of the taller males grip with a nervous giggle.

"_I'm_ the clingy one?"

With an animated smile, he shuffled into the kitchen, leaving Axel in a half asleep, yet mildly confused daze. Soon after though, he heard the older male pad into the kitchen. With his head in the refrigerator, Demyx pulled a disgusted face.

"Aaaxe! This is gross! Is all you ever eat Beer and Take out?"

"Pretty much…"

Sighing and wrinkling his nose, Demyx pulled his head out of the fridge to give Axel a stern look. Only then did he realise all Axel was wear was a pair of old, grey pyjama bottoms. The stern look turned into one of concern. Axel was thin…really thin. Demyx knew he was struggling with rent since he left home but this was too far. But it was a waste of time to try and battle with Axel. Stubborn and independent, he'd do it his way even if it killed him.

"Well I'm gonna take you out for breakfast. So put on some damn clothes!"

Too tired to argue, Axel complied to be shoved into his room and in front of the wardrobe. Moments later, he returned wearing his favourite black hooded jacket and black denim jeans that hung off his skinny frame. Shaking his head, Demyx tossed Axel the car keys before walking out the door.

"Is your mom still sending you money for rent and food?"

Demyx asked as he watched Axel tuck into his 6th pancake. A silent nod came from the red head who sat opposite him at the café table. Gulping down the pancake, Axel sighed and looked Demyx in the eye. He was more awake now he had finally eaten.

"D, how many times have I told you, stop worrying about me!"

Flashing the blonde one of his cheesy grins, Demyx couldn't help but smile and shake his head. It didn't matter how many times he heard it, he still wouldn't listen. Axel had been his best friend since kindergarten; Demyx wasn't going to let him rest till he had made sure Axel was okay. Glancing at his watch, he sighed deeply.

"We better get to school…"

Paying the bill, they walked out of the café and back into the rusty old mustang. Starting the car, Axel turned his stereo up full blast. He began to tap his hands to the rhythm on the steering wheel as he sung along loudly.

"_Just look at me! Look at me! Look at me now! I'm a fake! I'm a fake! I'm a fake!"_

Demyx just stared blankly out of the window letting the words wash over him like waves. He knew this song. Axel had forced him to learn it on the guitar about 2 years ago. They had even been to see The Used in concert that one time. But that was all in the past…back when they were…

The car suddenly jolted to a stop. Demyx lurched forward, the seatbelt digging into his chest. They had arrived at their destination. Deling High. Demyx sighed and followed Axel's lead stepping out of the crappily parked car. Walking silently to the large white building, Demyx watched Axel pull a gloved hand through his crimson spikes. Demyx placed both hands behind his head and smiled at the sight of teenagers pass him by. Each with there own story to tell…

"Jeez D! I wish you wouldn't keep zoning out! I'm surprised you haven't walked into somat already…"

Demyx snapped back into reality just as a young brunette boy hurtled into him.

"Ow! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

The brown haired boy continued to babble on apologising until a taller male with long silver hair came and placed his hand territorially on the clumsy ones shoulder. He was certainly handsome. Not like the smaller boy. He was more cute and innocent. No, the older boy was certainly different. There was a darker, more violated presence to him. Of course, this didn't stop him from being drop dead gorgeous in Demyx's eyes. Demyx looked up to see Axel's reaction to the new stunning male. With one eyebrow raised, the mousy brown haired boy knew in a second Axel was checking him out. Though, after a moment, Axel gave the new boy an unsatisfied look and went back into his own trail of thought.

"Come on Sora, we'll be late for English if you keep bumping into people like this."

Flashing a smile down at 'Sora', it seemed as if Demyx was invisible to the taller, yet seemingly younger boy. Giving Axel a confused look, he went back to listening to the convocation they were now having.

"But Riku!" Sora whined. "It's all your fault for chasing me and making me run and when I run I can't stay in control of my legs and I run into things and! And! And! You know that Riku!"

Sora was beginning to babble again. Luckily, Riku took him by the hand and lead him away down the hallway, flashing Demyx and Axel a dazzling smile before they both vanished into the crowd.

"Weird…"

Axel and Demyx commented simultaneously.


	2. The new boy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
M'kay, i never really did an authors note last time...because i forgot! xP Well, this is my story! It is shonen-ai so, if that insults you in anyway, don't read: This is a kinda short chapter. I think. It feels shorter than the first one. I dunno. xD. I like this chapter. Mainly because now the story actually gets rolling. I might do the next chapter in Axel's point of veiw. It would be good to hear his thoughts and feelings too. : WELL! I'm babbling so, i hope you enjoy and more should be up soon!

Oh and i don't own Kingdom hearts 2 or anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2-The new boy**

Demyx sat at the back of the classroom. His head resting on his hand as the words of the Miss Trepe bored him. Blue biro stained the paper in front of him with absentminded doodles. Mostly to do with water. Demyx was fascinated with water. The sight of it glittering as the sun reflected off it. The feel of it cascading down onto bare skin. Demyx couldn't get enough of the element. It was his sanctuary. Sadly, it couldn't save him from the sharp words of Quistis Trepe who now stood before him.

"Demyx! How many times have I told you to pay attention in my class?"

Ripping the piece of paper Demyx had been using to doodle on from the pad, she made her way back to the front of the class room to regain her long and tiresome speech, leaving Demyx to watch the clock tick stubbornly by.

"So as you can see the square root of x over 900…"

Demyx took his eyes off the clock for a moment to study the rest of the class. Of course, being the lively and friendly person he was, he knew most of the students surrounding him. Directly in front of Demyx sat Zell Dinct. Athletic, adventurous and class clown. Demyx watched as the blond boy scribbled onto a piece of paper and passed it to the boy sitting in the desk beside him. Squall Leonheart. Those who didn't know him would describe him as cold and arrogant. Yet, if he let you in, you could see he was a lot more caring. Unluckily, very few people were let into Squall's friendship group to see this. But at least Squall and Zell had each other. Though, their friendship confused Demyx. It seemed at first that all Squall would do was push Zell away. But Zell never gave up trying. In the end, Squall just gave way and began to acknowledge Zell as a friend. But even then, Demyx could see Zell wanted more. The way he looked at Squall. The way he was always there. It kind of reminded Demyx of…

Demyx didn't want to think of that right now. Shaking the thought out of his head, he continued to scan the classroom. The same faces sat amongst him. Until, Demyx noticed a new face in the front row. Short, spiky blond hair. A moody, yet mysterious look to him. Demyx had never seen this boy before. And why did he look younger than the rest of the class? Sighing, Demyx began to try and work out who he was. He looked a lot like that Sora kid from earlier. Maybe he was a distant relative or something. But why did Demyx even care? Whatever the reason for caring was, it didn't matter. Demyx couldn't stop letting the boy puzzle him.

Suddenly the bell rang, signalling the class to rush out of the classroom into freedom for an hour. Dragging himself off his chair, Demyx slowly walked out of the cramped and hot room and out into the crowded corridor. Pushing past the smaller strangers, he finally made his way out onto the field. The green wide open space before him welcomed him warmly. Finally a smile broke out onto his face as he spotted Axel smoking underneath the same tree they sat under every day. Making his way over, his smile grew as the red head spotted him and smirked.

"Hey Axe!"

Demyx grinned at his best friend as he sat beside him. He had to squint slightly as he turned to look at Axel. The sun sure was bright today. But that was ok to Demyx. It just made things look more beautiful. His eyes began to wander over the school grounds. Everything just seemed to shine. That was, until a hand was waved in front of his face, obstructing his vision. Turning his focus back to Axel, he watched as the boy continued to look half confused, half concerned at Demyx. His cigarette hung casually out of his mouth.

"I wish you would stop spacing out! One day you're going to space out and forget to breath or somat I swear…"

Sighing, the red head leaned back and rested his weight on his palms, gazing at the horizon himself.

"Hypocrite…"

Demyx mumbled before chuckling lightly to himself and lying back in the green grass. His hands placed comfortably behind his head. The younger boy sighed contentedly as he felt the sun rays heat his slightly tanned skin. Blanking out the noise of the other students rushing around, Demyx closed his eyes and began to doze. That was, until he was poked sharply in the ribs.

"Ow! Hey! I was relaxing…"

Demyx wandered off in mid sentence as he noticed Axel wasn't listening to him. Instead, he had his sights focused on a boy. The new blond boy from Demyx's math class…

"Who's he?"

Axel asked as he took a deep drag from the cigarette, still gazing at the blond.

"No idea…He was in my math class. Looks like a moody hormonal storm cloud if you ask me."

"Still kind of cute though…In a mysterious, yet moody hormonal storm cloud way."

Axel commented with a chuckle. Demyx gave the redhead next to him a stern, yet confused look. What the hell did Axel see in _that? _Backing up in his thoughts for a second, Demyx's eyes widened. Was he…Jealous? No, he couldn't be. Axel was just a friend…Right? Demyx shook his head and returned to focusing on glaring at the taller male. But instead, he faced a blank space. The mousy brown haired boy looked around panic stricken for a moment, before he spotted the familiar red spikes rising above the sea of heads. Before he knew it, Demyx had taken to his feet and was striding over to Axel. Opening his mouth to whine why Axel had left him, the water boy was left gawping when he saw Axel handing his number to the confused and slightly taken aback blonde from earlier. The look of shock turned into one of hurt as Demyx walked off into the crowd. He knew when he wasn't wanted…


End file.
